


[Podfic] Kindle

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Down To Bismuth [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Cooperative Swordmaking For All Your Budding Relationship Needs, F/F, Flirting, Gem Rebellion, Gem War, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Rebellion, Self-Doubt, Solidarity, Swords, You know All That Good Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Early in the Rebellion, Pearl introduces Bismuth to the concept of rubber ducking in an attempt to avert a crisis of confidence. Banter and crushes might also be involved. Bismuth/Pearl, mostly in that slow burn phase.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: [Podfic] Down To Bismuth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Kindle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kindle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342641) by [TheBlindBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindBandit/pseuds/TheBlindBandit). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/down-to-bismuth/02.%20Kindle.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/down-to-bismuth/02.%20Kindle.mp3) | 18 MB | 0:23:52  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/down-to-bismuth/02.%20Kindle.m4b)  
  
| 28 MB | 0:23:52


End file.
